Totally Spies
by Infernoinside
Summary: I've watched Totally Spies for a long time now and I descided to mix Twilight in with it, hope you like it Read and Review please
1. The Characters

**Totally Spies**

**Characters The Girls: **

**Isabella (Bella) Swan:** Bella is like Sam in Totally Spies, she's the smart one, but doesn't go overboard like Sam does; she has a long, wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a light blue catsuit. She is also the most athletic of the three like Alex and also pays soccer the most and she's the tomboy, she absolutely hates shopping but will endure it because of her friends. She is basically the leader of the three and she's not clumsy.

**Rosalie Hale: **Rosalie is like Clover in Totally Spies, she's always worried about how she looks. She has long, wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a red catsuit, but she's not boy crazy like Clover, but she does enjoy the looks that the boys give her. She's the clever one of the three, she usually thinks of something to get them out of tight situations. Her and Alice love to shop and blue 'Bella Barbie'.

**Alice Brandon: **Alice is like Clover as well in Totally Spies, she absolutely loves to shop but again is not boy crazy. She has short black hair, styled in spikes to look like a pixie, which the other two girls often call her, and light brown eyes. She wears a pink catsuit. She is always excited and loves to shop like there's no tomorrow. She is always wearing the latest fashion and always has designer things. Her and Rosalie love to shop together and drag Bella with them to play 'Bella Barbie'.

**The Boys:**

**Edward Cullen: ** Edward and his brother Emmett and cousin Jasper, work for their foster father Carlisle and mother Esme in WHOOP (World Organization Of Human Protection). He has slightly long bronze/red hair that seems to have a mind of its own and is always messy, he has amazing emerald green eyes. He and Emmett's parents died when they were just babies, Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them and later Jasper when his parent died as well. He works for WHOOP as a spy along with Emmett and Jasper. He wears a black suit with a bit of blue in it. He loves to play piano and play baseball with Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme have been watching three girls since they were born, they believe that they have the characteristics to be spies. When Edward had first seen Bella he immediately feel in love with her and has been longing to meet her since.

**Emmett Cullen:** Emmett is the biggest of the three guys, he loves to work out and play baseball. He has short curly dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. His past is the same as Edwards. He is a spy for his foster parents and works along with Edward and Jasper. He wears a black suit with a little bit of red in it. When he Edward and Jasper first saw the three girls, he too fell immediately in love with Rosalie and has been waiting to meet her.

**Jasper Cullen:** Jasper is the last of the group, he has slightly shorter then shoulder length blonde hair with brown eyes. His past is the same as Edward and Emmett`s but he is there cousin. He has a slight Australian accent. He is a spy along with Edward and Emmett, Jaspers Suit is a black suit with a bit of gold in to when he first saw Alice he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and has been longing to meet her. He also enjoys playing baseball with the others.

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen:** Carlisle and Esme are relatively young around there early 30`s. When they found out that Esme couldn`t bear children they descided to adopt, they adopted Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen. He and Esme are the founders of WHOOP (World Organization Of Human Protection). For years, Carlisle and Esme were keeping watch on a group of three girls, Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, they always saw them together so they figured that they were best friends. Esme was over joyed that they would be getting girls, so she instantly went to making gadgets suitable for the girls, like **X-Powders**, it was a communication devise that would allow the girls to communicate with either her or Carlisle or anyone else, it could also be used as a cell phone, or anything else aswell, with a few presses of a button the girls could choose their disguise and it would instantly be on as well as their uniforms. She also made a **Expandable-Cable Bungee Belt**, it was a silver metallic belt that launches its heart shaped belt buckle with an attachable cable, the buckle would be able to stick to any surface. And Finally she made **Jet Pack Back Pack**, it was a jet pack in the shape of a heart, it works like a rocket with a lot of power to fly the spies to where they are needed, when needed it would sprout wings like a airplanes on the side for lift they also never run out of fuel, it could also it used for a backpack to store things in. Esme would be making other different gadgets when they are needed. Carlisle had also made gadgets for the guys as well, they are similar but more for guys, like the x-powder was made into a wallet, the expandable cable bungee belt was modified to look like a mens belt and the jet pack back pack into a normal backpack for guys.


	2. Meeting Again

**Chapter 2 The Meeting**

Bella Swan was walking around the streets of Beverly Hills, she was just transferred a few days ago to go to the local school here Beverly High, since she was in such a rush she was never able to tell her best friends Alice and Rosalie that she wasn`t going to their high school in Forks anymore since they were just starting freshmen year. She spotted a gym a quickly rushed over there, she walked into building she saw a lot of equipment that she never seen before, she spotted a worker and went over to him. "Excuse me, but does your gym offer Yoga classes?" she asked making the man turnaround he looked at her for a second before laughing, "For who, your granny?" Bella frowned, "listen little girl we only allow the most high advanced equipment in your gym, like the water bike, or antigravity lifting" Bella looked around and saw a man in a tank he was peddling fast so he could stay above water, when he went under a little a angry fish came out and looked like it was going to bite him so he quickly peddled faster, she looked at another place and saw a man about to lift a bum bell, but a high pressured fan blew him up to the ceiling, Bella turned back to the man before giving him a sheepish look "um no thank you" before bolting out of the door. Bella signed "man the people here sure are weird". She saw a old woman walk out of a building with a dog, she pulled out a cell phone before talking to her dog threw the phone even though it was at her feet. Bella shook her head before spotting a Sushi place and walked over to it.

At the exact time for Bella another girl Rosalie Hale just got off a bus, she was doing some shopping for her new school Beverly High, once she finished she spotted a Sushi shop before walking over to it.

At that moment as well Alice Brandon got out of a Taxi grinning, she was shopping to go to her new school Beverly High, she shopped for a while before spotting a pair of shoes, she instantly grabbed them and rushed to the cash register "excuse me but do you have this in a size 6 1/2?" she cashier looked at her before snatching the shoes, "only thing you need to know, is that these are too expensive" Alice scoffed, before walking out of the building and going to the Sushi shop.

When the girls were walking to the Sushi shop they were unaware that they were being watched, Carlisle and his sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper were in disguise as window washers, "the chickens have left the roost, i repeat the chickens have left the roost" Carlisle said into a microphone in his ear, a agent was putting mail in a "mail box" he crouched down and pressed a button and a keyboard came up, he typed a few things. "Carlisle are you sure they're the right ones?' Edward asked watching the girls, "Positive, now watch, what happens next will tell us whether or not those girls are spy worthy". Carlisle said to the boys, they silently watched as Bella bumped into Rosalie.

Bella was at the doors to the sushi shop when she accidently bumped into Rosalie, when she turned to apologise she saw two familiar faces "Rose, Alice?' she questioned shocked, the two other girls turned around with shocked faces, 'Oh My God Bella!" they screamed together laughing, they hugged. But the hug was cut short as two giant red polls landed by their sides making them look up at the sign confused. It was then that the giant sushi the two polls were holding up began falling towards them, they gasped and dived away, falling to the ground, they saw the roll quickly rolling away with screaming civilians running away, that looked at it shocked "we are so lucky we didn't just get squashed" Bella said to her friends who nodded still shocked at what just happened.

Carlisle watched this and clicked button and a street light came up making the roll hit and began rolling back towards the girls. Alice was looking at her clothes "Uh even the Sushi has an attitude in Beverly Hills" she said holding up her torn new clothes, Bella dusted herself off and looked toward the street again, 'Maybe it's just trying to get back to the ocean?" Rose half heartedly said,"Apparently the oceans this way run for it" Bella said and they turned around and ran away but the roll got them, and somehow they ended up on top of it running, they screamed and held onto each other, Alice looked down, "were not the only ones in trouble, look at that poor little puppy" she exclaimed as they saw a little puppy trying to run away from the roll, 'we have to try and stop this thing before it turns all of us into dog chow" Bella said trying to think of something. She spotted an archway up ahead, "Do any of you have a long piece of rope?" she asked, Alice looked down and spotted her belt, she took it off revealing a really long rope, "my belt "she said, holding it up, "we have to find away to attach one side of the rope to that archway over there "Rose said figuring out Bella's plan, "I can do the archway no problem" Bella said grabbing one end of the belt before doing a high jump doing one flip before landing on the top of the arch way and quickly tying a not, "wow nice moves BEE" Alice said, "Ok now we got to bail" Rose said and she threw the other end of the belt into the roll and they jumped off and landed next to Bella. They turned around to see the Sushi flip around the arch multiple times before it exploded, making hundreds of mini sushi rolls fly every wear. "Wow that was a close one" Alice said from the ground holding the little puppy. "Definetly" Rose said standing up as well, they walking towards each other, "I can't believe that you guys are here, i was going to call you and tell you that i wasn't going to Forks high anymore" Alice said putting the puppy on the ground, "me too, how about we go get a smoothie and talk some more' Rose said getting making them nod, as they were walking to the store Alice ran back and grabbed her belt off the arch, "can't forget about this, accessories like these don't grow on trees" she laughed before they walking into the store together, they got smoothies and talked all day, they learned that they were all going to the same high school again, and they decided to meet up before school and walk in together.


	3. The Boys and New Rivals

**Chapter 3 The Boys and New Rivals**

The trio walked into the campus of Beverly High the next morning, having no idea where to go they sat down on the steps, waiting for the announcements. "Would the new students like totally come to the principal's office" they heard a guys voice say in the intercom, they looked at each other before walking down the halls and into the principal's office. They opened the door to see a women with pink hair and a eye glass over one eye, she looked really strict, "Ah yes the new kids, i've read your files and i must say Isabella, I hope you know that we do not except grade grubbers at this school" she said putting on her eye glass and pointing to Bella, who looked shocked along with Rose and Alice, they were about to protest but were cut off 'And, just because your new here does not mean that you get special treatment, i'll be watching you" she said looking Bella right in the eye, suddenly Skritch smiled, "enjoy your time here at Beverly High" and they girls quickly walked out of the room.

The Trio walked into the cafeteria , "Skritch seemed like a real witch don't you think?" Bella asked when they were walking though the caf, "yeah she's about as friendly as a jail guard" Alice said making the others laugh "well i hope the other teachers are nicer then she is" Rose said when suddenly there path was cut off as three girls were standing there, "Hi!, I'm Lauren, in crowd imbasteries of Bev High, I insist you let me buy you a double soy chi, in the school latte bar" she said basically dragging the girls to a latte machine that looked like a slot machine you would find in a casino, "sure", "I guess", "Okay", the girls said, Lauren walked over to the machine and started pressing buttons, "i can't believe it, we've only been here ten minutes and we're already in the in crowd" Alice whispered to Rose who nodded smiling. "i hope you ladies like foam" Lauren said, and the girls shrugged, nodding, "in that case" she said before pulling a lever, the machine started to make a weird sound and the girls huddled together, when a cup dropped from the machine and they relaxed, and started to walk toward it, when a giant get of the soy chi drink came flowing out like a hose and hit the girls and were pushed back so far that they went outside and hit a tree, they were groaning while the rest of the school laughed at them. Lauren came out making a horrendous laugh alone with her two groupies and said "Welcome to Bev High Losers" before walking away still laughing.

"Okay it's official I'm completely humiliated" Bella groaned from her spot on the ground. "Well at least we have each other, for better or worse" Alice said ginning making the other girls laugh, "yeah we got to stick together" Rose said and they laughed and hugged, Bella tried to lift her arm but it was stuck, "Um Rose, when you said stick together, i didn't think you meant literary", they all tried to get unstuck when finally they came flying apart landing on the stone walkway laughing, "Wow, I guess that double soy chi really thrashed our threds" Bella said peeling her shirt off her skin. "Don't worry, Bee, I got it covered, you know that" Alice said grinning, and they got up and walked back in the school to Alice's locker, "I got like 10 outfits stashed in my locker" Alice said pushing a button and her locker opened and a mini change room appeared along with 10 outfits" "Jeeese Al, i know you loved outfits, but this" Bella said shocked before pulling out a clean pair of shorts and a shirt before going into the change curtain, 'but before we change what do you think we should do about Lauren?" Rose asked as she picked out an outfit. Alice came out of the curtain "Oh don't worry about her, we'll get her when she least expects it". The locker closed when they got their new clothes on, when the room started to shake shocking the girls, Alice's back hit the lockers, "Either that Soy Chi sunk into my central nervous system, or we're having a major earth quake" she exclaimed, while the other girls found something to fold onto, 'maybe it's one of Laurens tricks again", but no one answered because a few of the lockers opened and started sucking like a vacuum, Bella grabbed the closest thing to her witch happened to be a water tank, "quick girls form a human chain" they all joined hands , 'what do you know my plan worked" she sated but the water jug got lose and water sprayed everywhere making Bella let go and they all got sucked into the lockers, screaming they rode down a long slide before they landed on a red couch somewhere.

Groaning the girls looked up confused, "what is this place?" Alice whispered looking around. 'Don't know but does anyone else getting this weird alien vibe" Rose asked getting off the couch to look around. Bella got up as well, "I don't think this has anything to do with ET's Rose, but what every the vibe is, it's defiantly creepy" she said walking up to the desk in the front. They walked around some more unaware they were being watched.

"I'm not so sure that these girls have what it takes to be spies Carlisle" said a young man arrogantly looking angrily at the window where they watched the girls look around the room, "Yes they are a bit rouch around the edges but there definitely WHOOP worthy, there tests confirmed that they each possess the spy jean" Carlisle said before Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in as well, "what are you looking at Carlisle?" Jasper asked coming up beside them, "I brought the girls in to tell them about WHOOP" he said and they guys instantly looked and saw they girls they liked in the room looking around. "The Only jeans these girls are wearing are designer jeans" the man scoffed making the guys look at him with narrowed eyes, they never really liked Tad he was always trying to be the best, and now that they have three more spies in the group he'll be even more cranky, "none the less there typical 'school girl' profile is the perfect cover".

Alice walked by a few windows and started naming off a few pictures she saw, "I don't know girls, i got this felling this place is no joke". Bella opened a drawer and saw a few office supplies, 'Wow girls come check this out" she pulled out a pen , "what's the 911 Bella, about a couple of boring office supplies?' Rose asked confused, Bella pushed a button on the pen and it opened and a circular blade popped up making them gasp, Alice picked up a stapler and pushed down on it a laser shot out of it making them scream and duck and laser bounced off many things and cut.

Back behind the mirror Tad scoffed, "rouch around the edges? Try gagged", the guys were quietly watching the window, Emmett was slightly laughing when the light when to close to one of the girls heads and they would scream while Edward and Jasper were worried something would happen to one of them. "Nothing a little training won't fix" Carlisle said and walked out to where the girls were the others following.

The laser finally stopped firing but a bright light came on along with a alarm when off, the girls looked and saw five figures coming from the light, scared the girls huddled together screaming "I told you we were abducted by aliens" Rose yelled hiding behind the couch.

The light was shut off revealing five young men one was holding a remote "actually the Aliens are in the freezer" the clicked a button again and two windows opened to reveal frozen Aliens, the girls shrieked again. "Were Agents" he said walking around the room revealing the faces of the other men, to the girls three of them were absolutely gorgeous to Bella the one with bronze hair was like a greek god, Alice liked the Blonde and Rose liked the big brown haired man, the other was a tall man with spiky brown hair. "I'm Carlisle, and this is Tad, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and welcome to WHOOP girls" they looked at each other confused before laughing slightly, "I don't care who you are, I demand to know why you brought us here" Bella demanded making Edward seceretly smile at her not being afraid to tell what she thought about. "And I demanded to know what a WHOOP is?" Alice pouted. Carlisle snapped his fingers and the light turned off and a screen light up making the girls gasp again. "WHOOP stands for World Organization Of Human Protection, I top secret insticttute aimed to fight global crime your hear because you've been chosen to join our Elite group of international spies" 'I don't believe that, were not stupid" Bella said. "Very true Bella, after modertering you, Rose and Alice for years, i've determined that you have quite the aptude for espinause". Carlisle said before playing small clips of what the girls did when they were kids, one of them was of Bella who was doing multiple flips on a bar and on the last one she flipped into the air and landed safely on her feet, another one was of Rose, making a rope and throwing it at a cookie jar and making a cookie fall out and she ate it, Alice had one of when she was trying to grab a book so she used a fishing rod and grabbed it. "So not only did i arrange for you to be transferred to Beverly High, I also arranged the sushi Roll test, which you took earlier, during which I must say you have displayed a tremendous amount of potential" Carlisle said clicking another button and showed a clip of them stopping the Sushi Roll. Rose crossed her arms, 'Ok i have to admit that you motoring us is a creepy, I'm gonna call the cops" she said before she flipped her phone up and the girls crowed around it, but suddenly Carlisle's face appeared on the screen making them shriek in surprise, "You girls don't have a choise in the matter you have to be spies, "Well that's good, cause we so don't ", Bella said "Yeah, moving to a new city is hard enough, the super human spy business stuff just doesn't fit into our schedules'" Rose said before flipping the phone close, and looking into Carlisle's eyes, " And speaking of Schedules' we really need to get back to school" Bella cut in holding out her arm showing her watch saying that they we late for class. Carlisle sighed "Yes I understand, but before I let you go I have something for you" he said pointing behind them, Tad walked up and handed them a wallet, "It's a WHOOP wallet phone, you can use it to contact Carlisle if you happen to have a change of heart" he said handing the wallet to Bella. "One thing, under no condition are you to tell anybody about what you heard or saw here to anyone" Carlisle said sternly, Bella nodded, "But what happened if we accidentally do?" she wondered, "we'll have you one way transported to Siberia" the girls gasped before Carlisle clicked a button and the couch they were sitting on flipped and they were sliding down a tube again.

Tad seemed to leave after that while Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked up to Carlisle`s desk, "are you really going to ship them off to Siberia?" Emmet asked, "No Emmet, I just said that to warn them that they shouldn't tell anyone about WHOOP" Carlisle said reassuring the boys, who he saw seemed to be taking a liking to the girls.

As they were going down the slide Bella said "doesn't he have a better way to transport us" she yelled before suddenly, they were at school but not in the places they were expecting, Bella landed in the trash, Alice in the vending machine and Rose in drink machine. Everyone around them started laughing, "Hello, losers" Lauren laughed.

Ms. Scritch walked by and gasped, "Isabella, what are you doing inside that trashcan?" she demanded, Bella looked panicked at the other girls, 'We were just cleaning them up Miss" Rose said as she and Alice helped Bella out, "As I told you before your pathetic to score points with me, will not get you ahead at Beverly, now get to class" she snapped before walking away.


	4. Becoming Spies

**Chapter 4 Becoming Spies**

After a long day of classes the day was finally over, The girls all walked home before saying good bye and walked into their houses, "Bye girls see you tomorrow" Bella said before walking into her house.

But what they didn't know is that when Lauren and her friends went to the mall after class, something was happening, someone was selling some new look that makes you look more 'popular' to others. And everyone seemed to want to get 'Fabolised'.

Alice was sitting in a juice bar, she had just ordered a drink, she handed the cashier her credit card but it was declined, "But i just payed my bill" she said confused but handed over her other cards but they all were declined as well. Men came and took her and put her in jail.

Rose was on a bus and when it was her stop, she jumped off but was confused, "hey I live in Beverly Hills not the valley" she protested to the driver, 'not anymore, WHOOP has officially relocated you' he said before driving off. Rose sighed but a rolling tumbleweed knocked her down.

Bella was working on something on her computer before an alarm went off, "you have been affected with the WHOOP virus" the computer said, Bella gasped "WHOOP virus, what the hell?" she jumped off the chair and unplugged the computer but the smoke affected the fire sprinklers and drenched her whole room, Bella groaned, "she pulled out her cell phone, "Girls did anything weird just happen to you?" she asked having to walk into the hall to get out of the falling water, Well it can't be as bad as getting all of my cards declined" Alice said, 'Yeah trying getting attacked by WHOOP tumbleweeds" Rose said while she was still getting rolled around in one. "it's time to call Carlisle, and see what's going on" Bella said pulling out the wallet and typing something in and Carlisle's smiling face appeared on a small holligram, "hello Bella, so nice of you to call" "Hey mister save it for someone who's buying' Rose said, "Yeah we know what you and your sneaky organization are up to, making our lived miserable so we'll be spies for you' Alice said. Carlisle got a weird look on his face 'I have no idea what you're talking about, it's against WHOOP policy to tamper with civilians lives, regardless i'd be happy to help you out of your current situations, provided you help me as well" Carlisle smiled, Bella thought it over, "this is so Blackmail" she said before she was sucked up and landed in a plane and Carlisle was standing in front of her, Alice and Rose appeared right after. Edward, Emmet and Jasper looked behind them from flying the plane and saw the girls appear and smiled, 'Right now it's time for your official WHOOP training", "this is so bogus, your actually forcing us to be Spies" Alice said, "exactly what kind of training are we talking about?' Bella asked before Alice said something else. "Over the next 48 hours you'll be instructed in extreme martial arts, high-tech weapon and equipment use, and super secret surveillance technique's, in short it will be challenging and grouling and extremely demanding" 'So what's the upside?" Rose wondered, before anyone could answer Carlisle pressed a button and a light appeared around the girls moving up their bodies changing their clothes into WHOOP clothing, and Rose and Bella's hair appeared in a bun. "Here are your Spy uniforms, now let's begin shall we?' The girls were then dropped out of the plane, they screamed a little but they pulled their parachutes, and landed on the ground.

First they had to scale down a wall, which they did perfectly, next was spying on a criminal; it went ok until Alice spotted a shop. And finally they had to dissemble a bomb which they did perfectly, when they were done Bella tossed the bomb to Carlisle and smiled while he gave them thumbs up.

At night they had to do one finally task. The girls and Carlisle climbed up a tall temple, "wow this is amazing" Bella said and the other girls nodded looking around. "Time to focus ladies, I'm going to show you a full proof cutter called 'Blender of Death' observe the five lethal speeds' he said before jumping into the air, "Chop, Puree, Blend, Crunch and Liquefy', he said demonstrating each speed increasing his speed with each one and using his arms and legs as weapons, the girls looked on impressed. "Okay, now you show me Blender of death" he said once he was on the ground and crossed his arms. The girls looked at each other, and nodded, 'Yeah this'll be fun" Bella said grinning, Alice and Rose nodded. Carlisle smiled before taking out his wallet and pressed a button. A huge metal leg landed in front of them, the girls gasped looking up to see a huge robot with four arms looking at them, it pulled back one of its arms and punched the ground below them making them jump out of the way. They jumped in the air "Chop, Crunch" they said together aiming for the robot, they managed to take out one of it's and kick it to the ground. "Yeah" they exclaimed but gasped after when they saw the robot stand up again, They chopped off its legs making it fall to the ground. Carlisle whistled behind them and the robot's head disconnected from its body and had four extra legs kind of like a spider with the way it was standing, "Run for it" Rose yelled, Suddenly there was a light and they were wearing some form of riding clothes, they spotted three motorbikes ahead and ran for it, they jumped on them and took off with the robot head following them not far behind, but if that wasn't enough it started to shoot laser beams at them, they swiftly dogged them, "we can't out blast or out run this thing what do we do?" Rose asked dodging for beams, 'we out smart it, follow me' Bella said getting an idea and took off with the other two following close behind. The robot slowed down and crouched so it could see through the trees, it scanned before it spotted Bella's arm, 'hey brace breath over here" she said and took off again, "Let'er rip" she called behind her, "Incoming' Alice said as she zoomed across its feet with a vine strapped to the back of her bike, it started to fall when Rose appeared above them and flew off a stone ramp, she let go of the bike and it flew into the face of the robot blowing up in contact, and it fell to the ground and burst into flames not getting up again.

As this whole thing was going on Edward, Emmet and Jasper were back at WHOOP headquarters watching the show from the screen, "Wow these girls know there stuff" Emmet said impressed as they watched Bella chuck the bomb over to Carlisle. They then saw the scene with the robot, "Man Bella is smart to have thought of that' Edward said looking at Bella, he had grown to really like her while he was modertering them along with the other two, Jasper and Emmett seemed to think then same thing about Alice and Rose too.

The girls took off their helmets and high fived eachother, "YES!", before turning around to look at Carlisle. "How's our success rate looking now Carlisle?" Alice asked happily. "Most impressive, perhaps you can be spies after all, that is if your will to work all of the rest of your skills in the field." They looked at each other for a second, "Yeah" They exclaimed throwing their hands in the air,"Consider it done" Rose said. "Then consider yourselves WHOOP agents, here are your ID cards" Carlisle said throwing them each a plastic ID card with their pictures on them. The girls caught them and cheered a little in excitement. But then Carlisle got a call, "Duty calls" he said turning around and walking to a WHOOP submarine, "Well tell them to call back later, we've been up all night" Alice complained leaning against Bella, "Sorry spy missions wait for no one" and walked off, the girls following.


	5. Esme, Gadgets and Mission

**Chapter 5 Meeting Esme, Getting Gadgets and The First Mission**

The girls walked in to see a pretty, light brown haired looking women in her early twenty's by a desk, she seemed to be waiting for them because when they walked in Carlisle walked right up to her and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, "Girls this is my wife Esme, she is the one who will be making your gadgets for your missions, and I'll be doing the guys" Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around a giggling Esme. Edward, Emmett and Jasper appeared soon after, "Congratulations on your training success spies, it will be on honour working with you" Edward said as he grabbed the hand of a blushing Bella and gave it a light kiss. Bella blushed more when she heard the giggles of Alice and Rose, ''um, Thank you, I look forward to be working with you as well". Carlisle cleared this throat, "Now for the mission, there's been a number of mysterious disappearances in the greater Los Angeles area, one of them being rock star Rob Heartthrob" Carlisle said pulling up a picture of him on the computer, Bella quickly covered her ears getting weird looks from the others but was glad she did because Rose and Alice loudly squealed at the mention of the singer, "Oh my god I love him, I get misty get thinking about his songs" Rose said into a sighing Bella's shoulder. "Well save the sobbing because you will be exploring of a different celebrity, Peppy Wolfman" he played his slogan as well "Like I always say I Peppy Pet is a Happy Pet", "Hey I know this man he's a pet motivational speaker, he specialises in cheering up pets that are rich and famous" Alice said happily, "Or he was up until yesterday, when he vanished from his Beverly Hills office", "We want you to investigate, and see if those disappearances are related" Tad said from behind. "and now for a spies best friend the gadgets-" Carlisle started but was cut off by Alice, :Um Carlisle if we're going to be doing this whole soy business were gonna have to do it in style, I took the liberty of drawing up some suggestions" Alice said holding up a sketch pad with a few of her drawing in it, the first three were not good but thankfully the last one all three of the girls and Esme liked, it was kind of like a catsuit but with a few modifications, each girl had a different color, Bella's was a light blue, Rose a red and Alice had pink, "Ok very well" Carlisle said before scanning the picture and instantly the suits appeared on the girls as the light moved up their bodies, it was a full body suit complete with two inch high heels, (Bella is not clumsy in this flic), "Um I like this Alice good job" Rose and Bella said looking over their new suits. "Now it's time for your gadgets girls" Esme said walking over to the computer and typed a few things in before a compact looking device appeared, "The compowder, a communication devise super computer discreetly concealed in a makeup compact, the expandable cable bungee belt, the laser lipstick, the ever expanding bubblegum, the suction cup bottom drill heel go-go boots, the heat sensor 6000 infered motion detector sunglasses, the melector separating perfume, the tornado in a can of hairspray, the super foaming pomade grenade, and of course the jetpack backpacks" Esme said while she was saying the gadgets, it would pop up and the girls would each grab one for themselves, "So Carlisle, where's our super cool transport device that will get us to Peppy's office" Alice asked, "just leave that to me" Carlisle said smiling, while the girls thought that they were going to be transported in something cool, but no, they were shot out into the water in the missile launcher in little tubes, they screamed "Carlisle!".

When the girls were gone the boys looked to their parents, "Carlisle why couldn't we join with the girls for this mission?" Jasper asked. "Because this is their first mission and I want to see how well they do on their own, and I need to three to take on another mission, there's been frequent destruction in down town Seattle and I want you to investigate" Carlisle said before giving the boys some gadgets and they were off.

The girls tubes shot out of the water and into the air releasing the girls and they started falling to the ground still screaming, but thankfully they released their parachutes and floated safely to the ground, they landed just around the corner of Peppy's office, and changed out of the uniforms and put on their street clothes. They peeked out from the stone wall, and saw nothing so they started walking down the sidewalk, as they were walking a limo pulled out in front of the gate and a girl holding an animal rushed out and ran into the building, they peeked through the gate, "Okay Spy sisters, it's mission time" Alice said before her pink uniform started appearing from her held out hand all through her body she twirled and laughed, and shot out her bungee belt and flew over the gate and landed on the ground in a crouch, Bella and Rose appeared right after, "Whoa, whoa whoa, time out Alice, don;t you think we should try and look a little more natural" she said before pulling out her X-Powder, Rose went to her side, "Disguises are a great idea Bee, but how does this X-Powder even work?", Rose grabbed the X-Powder from Bella's hand and they all looked into it, "Only one way to find out" a small pen came out from the side and an arrange of outfits appeared Rose scrolled around before picking out the perfect outfit, it was a white coat with purple fuzz around the neck and the ends of the sleeves with a white dress underneath and a blue handbag "Now that's more like it", Wow" both Bella and Alice said before they pulled out their X-Powders and choose their disguises, Alice choose to be the kid, she wore a light blue dress with a bear backpack, while Bella was the 'man' , so she wore a black coat and pants, complete with a fedora hat and a cane and small moustache, "Vola the perfect Beverly Hills family" she said in her best man voice, "all we need now is a pet", Alice whistled and out popped the little puppy from the Sushi incident, Alice caught it with a laugh, "That'll do" Bella said and turned around and started walking toward the building. They walked in the building to see a group of people all waiting with pets, a blonde receptionist was in the front giving out orders, "Mr. Woldman isn't seeing anyone of his animal clients today, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave" she said, "But i have to see him right now, crackers won't even speak to me anymore" a man said with a Parrot on his arm. "If were gonna figure out anything about what happened to Peppy, we have to get past that receptionist" Bella whispered to girls, "The were gonna need a five alarm diversion, hey Alice use the dog" rose said, Alice nodded "Okay scruffy, you wanna be a deputy spy, go bark loud of mommy" she cooed putting the dog down, it seemed to nod before running straight into the crowd, making all of the other dogs chaise after it making a lot of noise, people were screaming, and animals were making more noise, so the girls quietly ran up the stairs, they got to Peppy office and Bella tried to open the door, "Uh it's locked"

"Luckily i got just the key to get us in" Rose said as she reached into her purse and pulled out the melector separating perfume, she sprayed a little and they all went through the door in one piece, they pulled out their X-Powders and transformed into their uniforms, "Let's see if we can find us a clue" Bella said and they walked around the office, "If only WHOOP had a time machine then we could find out what happened to Peppy and the others" Alice said thoughtfully, "Maybe we can" Bella said pointing to a security camera on the wall, "Give me a boost" Alice and Rose each grabbed a leg and lifted Bella just under the camera, she took out the X-powder and pulled out a cable, "If I can hack into the servalience system with our X-powder maybe we can see what happened yesterday" she plugged it in one of the outlets but unfortunately they got shocked, "Sorry wrong plug" Bella said before she pulled it into the other outlet waiting for the pain but it never came she sighed with relief and jumped to the ground, winking at the girls she opened the X-powder and the footage from the camera appeared on the screen, Peppy was sitting on his chair, "there he is, just like the photo Carlisle showed us, except is it possible he got even more hairy?" Alice said grossed out before Peppy walked out fo his office. "Well that didn't help much, let's try fast forwarding and see if he comes back" Bella said before pressing a button until they saw Peppy walk in again but looked really different, "whoa, who's that overly processed cosmetic disaster" Rose said when Bella drew a circle around his head and it zoomed in on him, "I think it might be Peppy, why does he look so different?", "hey what's in his hand?" Rose asked, Bella zoomed in on the paper he was holding in his hand and it looked like a receipt with a big diamond on the bottom, 'Looks like a receipt, look at the weird symbol on it wonder what it stands for?" Bella asked. Loud knocking interrupted them and they turned to the door to see the handle moving, "you people think you can go anywhere you please, now let me in or I'll break the door down" the receptionist commanded sounded peeved, "it's the receptionist, and she's majorly chafted", Rose said they quickly jumped to the roof and stuck there, just in time for the receptionist to open the door, "Peppy is not going to be happy about this, where'd they go?" she heard more crashes downstairs before she huffed and walked out the door again, " good thinking Alice these suction cup bottom go go boots are the bomb" Bella commented as they were hanging upside down, "Woo, fashionable and functional" Alice giggled before they let go of the roof and flipped to the ground and ran to the window, they opened the door and jumped to the ground changing into their normal clothes on the way down, and they quickly ran out of the gate and casually walked down the sidewalk like nothing happened. "beside one by hair day I think our first mission was way cool" Rose said as they turned a corner but they were ran over by a mob of people running down the street knocking them to the ground, Alice jumped up, "Uh, rude much" she said to the disappearing crowd, and the other two got up, just as they did they looked across the street where they're was another mob running down the sidewalk they looked after them dumbfounded, "come on girls" Rose said and they followed after the group. As they were walking down the sidewalk they were pasted multiple times by more groups of running people, they saw a big group of people clustered around a new store that had the same design as Peppy's receipt, they walked across the street and over to the store, they crawled through the group and got into the building.

**Read and review please, and I Don't own anything, just the idea of making this story.**

**Infernoinside **


	6. Fabulized?

**Chapter 6- Fabulized? **

******A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, Here's the next chapter!**

Once the girls crawled into the building they quickly ran up the nearest stairs and into the balcony overlooking the hall below them, they saw twelve doors across from each other, "Oh maybe there some kind of new tanning beds" Alice asked excided, "Whoa what are those things?" Rose asked looked at the doors below them. "Whatever they are they have the same weird symbol they have on the receipt Peppy was holding" Bella said pointing to one of the symbols, "hey you're right Bells" Alice said. Then they heard a voice on the intercom saying if you crave to be more popular in school, and they have a new style that everyone must have, the girls watched on silently as they saw group of people walk into one of the doors and come out looking really different they have a blonde piece of hair over one of their eyes, a cheek mole and weird lines on their cheeks and chins, "I don't know what's weirder, they way they look, or that they all seem to like it?" Bella wondered, "So that why Peppy looked so different, he must have gotten this "awesome' treatment" Rose said. Suddenly they heard a ringing sound, and they quickly ran out of the door and hid behind a pillar, Bella took out her compowder and they all looked at the screen, Carlisle and Tad appeared on a mini hologram, "Hello girls, how's the mission going?" Carlisle asked, "Freaky on account that before he went missing the Pepster was Fabulized" Alice said, Carlisle and Tad looked confused, "Fabulized?" Tad asked, "Yeah they went through a trendy machine for insecure people and went through a majorly unoriginal look", "Well, I'm extremely disturbed of the idea that someone would naturally employ a machine that would alter their appearance, I must say you three have done excellent spy work, wouldn't you agree tad?", "Absolutely Carlisle, their findings are most interesting", "what's even most interesting, is that we're totally beginning to dig the spy life" Alice smiled when the other girls laughed lightly, A dinging was heard and they all gasped, "Oh no, were late for school" Bella said, "on the contrary, WOOHP has high tech holograms standing in for you, Carlisle said before the screen showed shots of holograms in school, Rose was sitting reading a book fading every once in a while, Bella's was outside running track and jumping over hurdles but she wasn't even jumping she was running threw them, Bella and Rose looked at each other and frowned, "Oh yeah real stealthy, no one will notice a thing" rose sarcastically said, " as in we should really need to get back to Bev High ASAP before we're dead meat" Bella said, 'I'll send the WOOHP jet right away" Carlisle said pressing a button on his desk. Not a second later, a jet appeared above the building "and since you have a trigonometry test this afternoon, I've taken the liberty of picking up the formost authority person on the subject to get you up to speed on your way to class", "thanks for having our backs Carlisle" Bella said with a smile, and the tile that the girls were standing on vanished and they fell through with a scream. But what they didn't know was that after they disappeared a man walked in and held a cell phone to his ear, "boss, we've got a problem", somewhere there was a man sitting at a desk, "hmmmm, then I suggest to take care of it" he chuckled before his cat tried to scratch him making him squeal.

As they were flying to school on the jet the teacher Carlisle picked up was giving the girls a review on the test, "so let me get this straight, the square of the length of the side opposite the right angle which we call the hypotenuse, is equal to the sum of the squares of the lengths of the two other sides?" Bella asked making the teacher look at the mini chalkboard where Bella just did the problem, "hmm, couldn't have said it better myself Isabella" all the girls grinned, but suddenly the jet violently shook making the girls almost fall over, there was a frantic beeping, "what was that?" Alice questioned groaning,

"we've just been hit by something" Rose said rubbing her head, she looked out the window and saw another jet flying beside them, shooting at them,

"looks like autopilot times over girls, we're gonna have to do some defensive driving and quick" Bella said,

Alice started walking to the pilot base, "well then it's a good thing I've got my permit last week" as she ran to the wheel they all transformed into their spy suits, Alice hopped in the seat with the girls in the seats on each side of her and moved one of the shifts up changing the autopilot to manual and shot the jet forward doing different loops and twists and turns avoiding shots from the other plane, Rose pushed the missile button and it shot towards the jet but it moved out of the way, by accident Alice pushed a button with her elbow making her seat inject out of the plane, "Alice!" the girls screamed, but thankfully Alice managed to hit the other jet, she crawled over to the window and looked in and saw that the pilot also had the weird hairdo that everyone seemed to have, "wow this look is popular even the villains have it to", "get off my ship!" he yelled making the ship spiral and Alice hold on for her life, "hang on Alice, we're coming" Bella exclaimed getting the ship to follow the other, finally after one more ship Alice fell off, Bella hit a button and Alice fell into the jet safely, but not for long cause the ship shot at them once again, "doesn't this guy ever give up!" Rose said frustrated, "apparently not, I'd say we give him the slip, he can't chaise what he can't see" Bella said while holding the owner's manual, she pushed a button and the jet went into invisibility mode.

In the other ship the pilot looked confused, "where's they go?" he groaned before flying off.

Alice and Rose clapped hands, "yeah we did it!", "one point for the good spies!"

"Now let's get back to school" Bella said before turning the invisibility shield off and flying to Bev High. Once they got there they jumped out of the jet and free fell for a bit before their suits inflated and they bounced on the schools roof harmlessely before deflating again, "we have the routine down, now all we have to work on is the landing" Alice said, Bella pushed a button on the compowder and they all turned back into teenagers, before they quickly walked off to class, "careful girls, the last thing we need is to get caught by Ms. Scritch", just as they reached another hallway a door opened a few feet in front of them and Ms. Scritch came out, the girls froze for a second before diving behind a wall,

"uh oh time to turn this express into a local" Alice said, before she began imitating how a Egyptian person walks, and the other two followed, they managed to avoid Scritch around every corner, finally they bolted down a hall way but unfortunately they ended up at a dead end, "oh great what now, Scritch is on out tail?" Bella groaned, Alice reached into her bag and pulled out the laser lipstick, "not for long" she winked before making a hole in the wall and they quickly crawled out,

Ms. Scritch walked down that hallway just as they vanished she walked over to the wall and looked into it, "Oh what have we hear" she cackled as she picked up a single strand of brown hair.

They girls got to class just as the teacher was handed out the test, they quickly snuck in and got to their seats before anyone noticed they were late.

Once they finished the test they were let free, Bella giggled, "thanks to our tutor that test was a total breeze",

"another perk of our secret Spy gig" Rose said,

As they walked down the hall, they saw a group of students by the stairs they all had that strange blonde hair in front of their face, "woah, everyone looks so different " rose commented,

"yeah, in a freakish and identical kind of way" Bella agreed,

"uh, I can't believe that their falling for that lame look" Alice fumed. When they walked into the cafeteria they heard laughter, but then their realized it was because of them, as they were the only ones without the hair style.

Lauren looked over to them with the same style, "nice face losers, that look is like so yesterday" she said and slammed her foot down and it made the wind blow the girls hair around,

"this is the face I was born with" Alice stated,

"whatever, I would still ask for a refund" Lauren shot back, and everyone laughed, lightening seemed to strike Alice anime style, and she stormed over to her, "yeah well, you might think your all that Lauren, but were way cooler then you, cause were undercover Sp-"

She was cut off by two hands covering her mouth and was dragged away and they hid behind the counter. "Alice!, if you tell anyone our secret Carlisle will ship us out to Siberia" Bella reminded,

"oh, it would be worth the trip to see the look on Lauren's fake face" Alice grumbled, until they heard something tapping on the counter behind them, they whirled around and saw Carlisle and Esme in a comical kitchen staff outfit,

"great costume guys but why are you here?" Rosalie asked,

"where here to tell you guys about the mission front, we've been able to make some head way, it turns out, all of the missing people had the Faboulising treatment prior to vanishing" Esme told them,

Bella put a hand to her chin in thought, "what a coincidence, the person who tried to take us down was also Faboulised" Bella said thinking back to their fight on the plane.

"oh my, thank you Bella, for this information, girls, I think it's high time we find out who is behind this Fabulizing machines" Carlisle said holding up the ladle he was holding pretending to stir some soup.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun, we can pick a Fabulized person and tail them until they disappear" Rose said excitedly,

"and I know just the person we can follow, Lauren" Bella said looking at Alice, who got a chill up her spine,

"Eww, could we pick some less repulsive" Alice asked with a grossed out look on her face, looking over at the group with Lauren in the middle they were all laughing and flipping there blonde bangs,

"your classmate is the perfect choice, Lauren it is" Carlisle said,

"duty calls, kitchen duty that is, I have cookies in the oven" Esme said as a timer rang.

Just as they left Ms. Scritch appeared in front of them, making them gasp, "You may think you have gotten away with vandalizing the school Bella, but I've got the goods on you" she said with an evil grin as she held up a long strand of brown hair, the girls all looked at each other, "I expect to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning, to receive your punishment" she turned around, "and trust me, it won't be a light one" she then walked off, leaving Bella standing with her shoulders slumped.

"I can't believe it, I've never got in trouble like this before "Bella moaned hiding her face in her hands as the girls comforted her.

Lauren walked up to them when there backs were turned, "tragically un fashionable and a criminal, guess there letting anyone into Bev High these days" Lauren said and laughing her hideous laugh with everyone following, Bella got an angry look on her face, she tried to attack her but the other two held her back and dragged her off.

That night the girls went into 'spy mode' as they hid behind a few bushes in Lauren's backyard, they ran over to here house and looked up at her window, "that must be Lauren's room, too bad we can't see what's going on" Alice said,

"let's see what the Heat Sensour 6000 sunglasses have to say about that" Rose said putting them on , she saw Lauren's figure sitting by her vanity brushing her hair, she then seemed to get up and crash on her bad and fell asleep , she then took them off, rubbing her eyes from the change in light, "she's out cold, now's our change to slip inside" they all let their bungee belts go and they attached on the roof of the house and they were lifted up to the window sill, and they walked around the room, a sound came on and they quickly hid behind something, Lauren just slept on.

Alice pulled out her X-powder and opened it, "the compowder's picking up some kind of signal, doesn't show where it's coming from" she said, just then a beeping sound was coming from Lauren, they quietly walked up to her, but she rolled off the bed and they hid again, Lauren got up, blew her bang up and walked out of the room.

"okay, that was bizarre even by Lauren's standard's" Bella commented, they quickly followed her outside and jumped in the pool, "come on" Bella called as they jumped out and ran after Lauren, as they followed her Alice looked down the beach

"look over there" she cried seeing a large group of people that were Fabulized walked down the beach as well,

"where did all these people come from, and where could they be going at this time of the night?" Bella wondered,

"whatever Lauren's up to, she's seemed to have started a trend" Rose said. It was then that they saw two balls of light come from behind a cliff face, coming towards them they quickly ducked, and saw a airplane, "it's the crazy ship from before hit the deck" she said and they all hid behind a rock,

"hold on, I don't think it's here for us" Bella said, and they ran over to the ship.

They saw that the ship was heading over to the group of people, who by know was past the cliff face, so the girls had to climb but the cliff to see what was going on, the group had gathered in the middle of the cliff where the ship was, but then they saw an even bigger ship with the very same diamond on it appeared, the ship when into the bigger one and a giant beam shot down from it and beamed the group up, it was at the end that Alice's puppy Scruffy was there to, and he seemed to have the same treatment down to him, "Scruffy!, what did they do to you?, I got to save him" she cried and jumped down,

"Alice!"

Alice jumped and manged to grab him but she was pulled up as well so Bella and Rose grabbed each of her legs and they were all beamed up into the ship.

When the ship took off, a light shut off and the girls were dropped to the ground, they walked down the hallway until the came to a giant room where all of the people were strapped into a three person section, they didn't even seem to notice that they were in space, "just to be safe, we better try to blend in with the Fabulized people" Bella said,

"do we have to, I mean what fun is blending in with the crowd when you're totally used to standing out" Alice objected, Bella frowned and took out her X-powder and changed into some civilian clothes, Rose followed, but Alice stood there with a frown, "Fine" she twirled as her outfit changed, "good thing I always carry around an emergency makeup kit" she said.


End file.
